


朝朝暮暮

by lei534



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 喜欢就是想和你一起吃饭。
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	朝朝暮暮

0  
当托尼终于舍得从电线螺丝中抬起头来的时候，胃部早已因为饥饿拧成一团。他放下扳手，一边摸着肚子一边看向茶几，早上咬了两口就被抛弃的三明治此刻可怜兮兮地呆在餐盘里。托尼皱起眉头，他对全麦吐司的抗拒并没有因为饥饿而改变一丝一毫。  
为什么健康饮食总是跟难吃划等号？他在心里默默翻了个白眼，拿起手机熟络地找到斯蒂芬的号码，在通话键上顿了顿，最后发了一条简短的信息。  
[一起吃饭？]  
发送成功后他才注意到时间，下午三点多，尴尬的时段，但反正他们都是不按照正常作息生活的人。窗外雨声朦胧，托尼盯着被打湿的街景，这只是纽约的一个寻常雨天。  
斯蒂芬还未回复，托尼的目光又转到全麦三明治上，心里想着斯蒂芬来不来都可以，反正他有后备计划，但脑子里已经开始回忆上周彼得对他说“全曼哈顿最好吃的百吉饼店”叫什么名字了。  
1  
这事真要追究起来，其实是托尼起的头。  
好不容易打败灭霸，要好好休息放个长假的豪言才说出口，声音都没落到地上，托尼已经盯着斯蒂芬飞舞的斗篷摩拳擦掌，脑子里飞快地转着各种针对魔法的研究计划。斯蒂芬是什么人，一眼就看穿了托尼的心思：“想都别想，我又不是复仇者，没有陪你打发时间的义务。”  
话说得决绝，架不住托尼电话短信轮番轰炸，加上他隔三差五就往圣所跑，斯蒂芬忍不住跟王抱怨，说幸好圣所没有门槛，要是有，也早被托尼踏平了。  
王听着斯蒂芬的抱怨，瞧了眼圣所老旧的木门，淡淡地说：“你嫌烦，要不我们回卡玛泰姬？”  
“纽约还有事要处理。”  
“也是。”王小口喝茶，语气有点不以为然的意思：“那你把斯塔克也列入屏蔽范围，让他跟大街上的市民一样看不见圣所不就好了。”  
斯蒂芬眼睛看向一边，想回答但又不知道该说什么。嘴唇动了动，脑子里的说辞还没来得及说出口，圣所大门突然打开，托尼向他走来。才下过雨，弥漫着湿意的清新空气随着他的脚步踏进来，日光落在肩头，托尼的身影被柔光环绕出一个轮廓。他慢慢走到斯蒂芬面前站定，表情与往常自信满满的架势有点不同：“斯蒂芬……”  
王的话犹在耳边，斯蒂芬微不可闻地叹气，忽略掉心底暧昧的情绪：“好吧。”  
托尼瞪着他：“好什么？”  
“我答应你。”  
托尼愣了一下才反应过来，脸上绽开了笑：“你终于同意了？太好了，我们今天下午就可以开始研究……呃，”他停顿一下，像是突然想起什么似的：“其实我刚才不是想说这个。”  
斯蒂芬看着他：“那你想说什么？”  
“我今天从早上忙到现在，连水都没来得及喝。”他瞟了眼斯蒂芬手里的红茶，嫌弃地皱眉：“中午要不要一起吃饭？”  
斯蒂芬还想推辞两句，王已经站起来开始穿外套，仿佛是怕斯蒂芬出言拒绝，王一个箭步走到托尼身侧还拍拍他的肩膀：“那就谢谢你了。”  
斯蒂芬狠狠冲王翻了个白眼，但王早已喜滋滋地向外走去，还跟托尼讨论起附近新开的餐馆。他坐在椅子上，颇有一种被王出卖的郁闷感觉，但托尼回过头冲他眨眼，笑着说法师你要不要来个斯塔克榛子巧克力冰激凌，斯蒂芬看着他微翘的嘴角，突然发觉自己也跟着笑了。  
2  
万事开头难，但既已开了头，后面的事情就顺其自然地发展起来。借着科研这个由头，托尼与斯蒂芬见面的次数日渐增长，连带通话的频次也越来越高。其实托尼不是会勉强别人的个性，做不出让斯蒂芬放下拯救世界的工作来配合自己的事，但要是斯蒂芬真的好几天没有露面，他必定会打几通电话，或是直接气势汹汹地跑到圣所去。  
“法师你怎么又玩失踪了？答应我的事出尔反尔可不好。”  
“我忙着拯救地球，没空搭理你。”  
两个人，一个站在门口背对着太阳把玩墨镜，一个坐在雕花木质扶手椅上小口喝茶。话都说得相当不客气，语气却没有半分凶狠。王站在壁炉边，手里拿着抹布，突然对壁炉顶上那点灰尘产生了极大兴趣。他努力与墙壁融为一体，竖起耳朵听着后面两人还在拌嘴。  
“你用不着每次找我都跑到圣所来，门都要被你敲出洞了。”  
“那就请你接电话。”  
“如果你能在异维度建立信号站，我一定会接。”  
“别老拿异维度当借口，”托尼翻了个白眼，走到斯蒂芬旁边坐下：“班纳博士变成绿巨人在外太空漂流了好几年，回来也没忘记给我发圣诞祝福，都叫博士，你就不能学学他？”  
“班纳博士最近一次来圣所把天花板连带楼梯都砸了个大洞，也没见他有半点问我好不好的意思。”  
“都多久的事了你怎么这么记仇？再说圣所我不是说帮你修吗你自己说不用……”  
王正听到兴头上，突然楼上的老座钟连敲六下，浑厚的钟声穿透墙壁扫过整个房间，托尼和斯蒂芬还在说话。王回头去看着他们，木地板上的阳光，沙沙作响的树叶，窗外来往的行人，还有回荡在屋子里的钟声与眼前的图景交织在一起，他微笑起来。  
“咳咳！”他拍拍手掌，赶走掌心的一点灰尘：“该吃饭了。”  
斯蒂芬和托尼终于停下来，斯蒂芬还盯着窗外，托尼耸了耸肩：“那走吧？我知道第八大道有家很不错的餐馆，老板还是钢铁侠的粉丝。”  
3  
托尼的个性，佩珀再清楚不过，斯蒂芬的个性，来了这么多回她也已经了解得差不多。一开始托尼和斯蒂芬意见不合她还会站在门外留心听里面的动静，现在看见自家老板和法师又开始吵架，她会直接留下待签字的文件在桌上，掉头去忙自己的事。彼得虽然也隐约觉得这两人不像真的翻脸，但还是没佩珀那么通透，有天放学他顺带来斯塔克大厦报道，看见在大厅悠哉看时报的佩珀，忍不住凑上去问：“我们真的不用去劝架吗？”  
“他们不会有事的，你不是也这么觉得吗？”  
“话是这么说……”彼得挠了挠头：“今天是为什么吵架呢？”  
“斯特兰奇医生手臂有伤，暂时不能配合托尼的新实验了。”  
“斯塔克先生在为实验计划泡汤生气？”  
佩珀意味深长地看了他一眼：“表面上是这样。”  
彼得一头雾水，小心翼翼地扒在窗口听了半晌，星期五倒也丝毫没有提醒屋内两位有人在偷听的意思。过了一会儿，彼得瞪大眼睛回到佩珀身边：“我怎么觉得斯塔克先生是在为斯特兰奇先生受伤而生气呢。我每次在外面受伤回家，哪怕伤已经好了，梅姨也会狠狠训我一顿，斯塔克先生现在的语气跟梅姨一模一样。”  
佩珀被彼得的联想逗笑了：“他就是在关心斯特兰奇医生啊。”  
彼得疑惑地皱起眉头：“那他为什么不直接说呢？”  
佩珀无奈地摇头：“他就是这样的人。”  
“那斯特兰奇医生知不知道……”  
“我想他也是知道的。”  
彼得坐下来，两只手托着腮帮子，看起来像只惆怅的花栗鼠：“为什么我感觉事情更复杂了？”  
佩珀正不知该如何解释，眼睛却瞟到彼得带来的快餐盒：“这是什么？”  
“哦，我上周和梅姨一起去吃百吉饼，发现这家店很不错。”彼得指着包装盒上的店名：“名字就叫曼哈顿最好的百吉饼，我也不知道是不是真的，不过确实挺好吃就想给斯塔克先生也尝尝……”他略微停顿，冲着里屋惆怅地叹气：“他们还要吵多久，百吉饼冷掉就没那么好吃了。”  
佩珀轻轻拍了拍彼得的肩膀：“你现在拿着这个直接进去，他们就不吵了。”  
“真的？”彼得眼睛一亮，也不等她回答就大踏步向实验室走去。佩珀坐在沙发上，听着里面的动静渐渐平息，她心满意足地伸了个懒腰，微笑着拿起时报开始做填字游戏。  
4  
下午还是淅沥的小雨，到了夜晚已变成倾盆大雨。托尼听着水滴噼啪打在玻璃窗上的声音，抬头望向黑压压的乌云。斯蒂芬一直没有回消息，托尼甚至强忍抵触情绪把全麦三明治吃完了，斯蒂芬还是半点回复的意思都没有。空气中多了几分压抑，托尼忍住叹气的冲动，低下头继续干活。  
传送门出现的时候托尼正蹲在地上收拾细小的螺母，斯蒂芬毫无征兆地走出金色光圈，带着木然的表情疾步走到托尼面前。托尼抬头看了他一眼，手上的动作停下来。斯蒂芬的模样很狼狈，白色的鬓角沾染血迹，已经凝固干透变成铁锈般的深褐色，衣服破了几个口子，没什么伤，但他似乎被剥离全部情绪的涣散目光仍令人揪心。  
“斯蒂芬……”托尼拉着斯蒂芬的手腕，带他到沙发上坐好：“怎么回事？你还好吗？”  
陷入黑夜后时间流逝变得模糊不清，但托尼还是有种过了许久的错觉。斯蒂芬的眼睛对上托尼的目光，神采一点一点汇聚，他似乎终于从沉睡的意识中苏醒：“我能握一下你的手吗？”  
托尼愣了一下，斯蒂芬勉强露出一个疲惫的微笑：“只是想确认你是真的。”  
托尼伸出手，慢慢握住斯蒂芬冰凉的手掌：“你想做什么都可以。”  
“谢谢。”  
“跟我就不要这么客气了。”托尼握着他的手，小心翼翼地，像握着一块满是裂纹的玉：“不打算告诉我发生了什么事？”  
“遇到一个很会蛊惑人心的对手。”斯蒂芬定定地看着托尼，眼神有几分空洞：“我看到一些事。”  
“是真实的还是假象？”  
“假象，只是感觉很真实。”  
“看见什么了？”托尼笑了笑，斯蒂芬的手被他捂得暖和许多，不再冷冰冰的了：“古一？多玛姆？灭霸？”  
斯蒂芬没有说话，只是小幅度地摇了摇头，目光还定在托尼身上。  
托尼有点明白了：“哦。”  
斯蒂芬轻叹一声：“是你。”  
托尼喉咙发涩，但还是努力摆出不着调的样子，开了个不好笑的玩笑：“看见我不至于把你吓成这样吧？”  
就像他预期的那样，斯蒂芬完全没有回应他的玩笑话，只是略带谴责地瞪了他一眼。“你……”他顿了顿，仿佛说出那个字就已经是莫大的痛苦：“死了很多次，就在我眼前。”  
“这……听起来挺真实的。”  
斯蒂芬瞪了他一眼，一言不发地抽回手。托尼挑了挑眉，凑近些又抓住他的手掌，斯蒂芬象征性地挣扎一下后就不动了。  
“别生气啊，你也知道我们所做的事情都是很危险的。”托尼打量着斯蒂芬的脸色，慢慢地说：“你其实不是害怕我死掉，而是怕你对我的死亡无能为力吧？”  
淡色的瞳孔里有星星点点的光亮，斯蒂芬凝视托尼，依旧是面无表情的样子，眼底却涌动着情绪。过了许久他才开口，声音很轻，带着一点无奈的苦笑：“让自己死比看别人死容易多了。”  
“想得美，还没到你当英雄的时候。”他微笑着，看向斯蒂芬的目光很温柔：“事实就是我们永远都做得不够好，也救不了所有人。除了带着自责继续活下去以外没有别的选择。”  
“你真不考虑退休？”  
托尼冲他翻了个白眼：“我可是钢铁侠，只要地球上还有一个人需要帮助，我就决不退休。”  
斯蒂芬缓慢地长吁一口气，整个人终于松懈下来：“我想我已经可以确定你是真的了。”  
“所以你希望我放手？”  
空气又安静下来，托尼倚着柔软的沙发靠背，他没松手，斯蒂芬也是。他注视着斯蒂芬，等待着。  
斯蒂芬的声音很轻，沾染了雨天的湿意，话语也变得寥落：“如果我说不，会不会太自私？”  
“不会。”托尼凑近他，吹落的音节掉在斯蒂芬耳旁。斯蒂芬松开手，微微颤抖的指尖顺着托尼手臂的肌肉线条一路向上，抚摸着下颔刚冒出来的胡渣。温暖的触感掠过脸庞和耳廓，亲吻的时候，托尼闭上眼睛，倾听雨滴打在屋檐上的闷响。  
夜里他突然醒来，看着窗帘缝隙里透出的微光在地面印出一道暖黄的光带。斯蒂芬在身侧，呼吸节奏平和，他以为斯蒂芬睡着了，但突然被他抱住。他转过脸去，适应黑暗的眼睛努力分辨着斯蒂芬的表情。  
“只是想确认你是真的。”  
“我是真的。”他凑过去亲斯蒂芬，吻却落在鼻尖。  
“你要去哪？”  
“哪里都不去。”他听见斯蒂芬笑了，于是他也笑了：“我就在这里。”  
5  
在佩珀完全习惯一大早就在老板的卧室看见斯蒂芬，王听见托尼的脚步连眼皮都不抬一下之后。有天早上，托尼站在灶台边等咖啡煮好，斯蒂芬端着早餐走到餐桌边。托尼看见餐盘里的全麦面包，毫不掩饰地哼了一声，斯蒂芬只是笑笑。两份早餐被摆在桌上，有一份煎蛋似乎有点煎过了头，边缘皱起来呈焦黑色。斯蒂芬把有点焦了的那份留给自己，把另一只盘子推向托尼的位置。托尼还站着咖啡机旁边，斯蒂芬的动作落在他眼睛里，他觉得自己的心微妙地跳动着。  
他坐到椅子上，小口喝着咖啡，把从刚才就盘旋在脑子里的念头说出口：“我好像还没说过我爱你。”  
斯蒂芬只是看了他一眼，并没有惊讶的样子：“我也没有。”  
“我只是不确定我明白那个词的意思。”托尼左侧嘴角上挑，微微地笑了：“我一直在思考，我不希望我们之间的关系发生改变，但是……”  
“'不希望关系发生改变'本身就是一种改变。”  
“所以你觉得我们应该做点什么？”  
“不需要，这样就很好。”他顿了顿，直视托尼的双眼：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”托尼低头想了想，眉眼带笑：“这有点太浪漫了，是不是？”  
“会让人以为我们在演电视剧。”  
“绝对不能让彼得听到。”  
彼得几乎是在话说出口的一瞬间落到墙面上，贴着玻璃墙他冲着餐桌旁的两人死命挥手：“斯塔克先生！斯特兰奇医生！”  
借着好心情托尼没有叫他赶快去上学，只是微笑着挥了挥手：“有什么事吗？”  
“没有！我就是路过来说声早上好！”他看见托尼嘴角的牛奶泡沫，粘在小胡子上随着说话动作上下浮动，斯蒂芬笑了笑，伸手替他抹掉。这温馨的感觉太过熟悉，他喃喃地说：“真好，我想到以前……”  
托尼没听清：“什么？”  
他想起本叔和梅姨，很久以前，每天早上他穿戴整齐跑下楼梯，他们已经坐在餐桌前吃早餐，梅姨笑着说他太爱赖床，本叔会轻拍她的手，说年轻人睡眠时间就是比较长。  
“没什么。”他摇了摇头，用自己最有活力的语气大声说：“斯塔克先生，斯特兰奇医生，再见！”  
6  
今年的雨季很长，至少托尼是这么觉得。在湿漉漉的地面终于彻底干爽，阳光照在纽约街头巷尾，空气久违地摆脱湿气后，托尼的衣柜里已经多了好几件斯蒂芬的衣服，同样他也留了不少生活用品在圣所。  
现在去圣所已经不用敲门，托尼猜测斯蒂芬用了什么魔法，每次都在距离三步远的时候自动开门。托尼也开放了大厦的权限给斯蒂芬，虽然斯蒂芬似乎不怎么需要，他来去都是传送门。  
托尼曾经想过要不要买个戒指，最后还是放弃了。他认为现在这样就很好，毕竟戒指代表承诺，而他们并没有任何可以说出口的承诺，分别的日子可以是几十年后也可能就在明天，期待太多会很沉重。  
在这个世界面前，个人情感总是显得很渺小，托尼和斯蒂芬都不会放弃责任，他们只能一起爱着这个世界，但至少在漫长的失踪和无休止的打斗之后，他们可以擦干净脸上的血，坐在一起好好吃一顿饭。在清晨醒来，一同看地平线的颜色深浅渐变，在每一个相拥入眠的夜晚听窗外的雨落与虫鸣。  
至少还能够对彼此说我爱你，或许这样就已经足够了。

End


End file.
